Land before time: World's collide II
PART 1: CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE An eerie wind swept through the quiet valley. All dinosaurs followed the scent the wind brought. On the dinosaur sized version of priderock, Ruby was signaling to the other dinosaurs to come here. The sun rose. The dinosaurs walked there. Petrie flew up to priderock. The longnecks walked there, a young one followed its mother and the herd. A triceratops group joined up with a stegosaur group. Ankylosaurs and saurolophus joined that group to. In the clouds, Chomper's parents, who were killed by Redclaw before he met Ruby, watched as their son and his mate, Tirana waited for their egg to hatch. It cracked to reveal a blue hatchling t-rex. She looked almost just like Chomper, but she had Tirana's eyes. The two nuzzled eachother, they were so proud of their new daughter. Ruby then showed the infant to the animals of the great valley. They all yelled happily as the newborn looked down with a mixed expression, it changed to a smile. She started to playfully catch floating dust while Ruby presented the young sharptooth. She then put her with her parents. "What shall we name her?" Tirana asked. "Cira." Chomper smiled. The parents both laughed as their daughter tried to catch an insect. Petrie and Guido were watching nearby. "Aww. Look at him. He's a chip off the ol block." Guido said, they both didn't know it was a girl. "You know who's going to teach him how to have fun don't ya?" Petrie asked. "Us." Guido laughed. "Yah. That boy is gonna be so fun." Guido said. Littlefoot came over to them. "It is a girl." He told them. "Girl." Petrie said. "Girl?!" They both said. They both fainted. CHAPTER 2: OLD FRIENDS AND NEW ENEMIES Cira was playing happily when her dad called her. "Yes daddy?" She replied. "I want you to meet some old friends of ours." He said as he lead her to the place where the dinosaurs would greet visitors. Ali's, Tippy's, and Shorty's, who had taken over the herd from Littlefoot's aging father, were all there. "So how did you get here all at the same time?" Asked Littlefoot. "We were all eating in the same area. We all found out we knew you, so we wanted to come live here." Ali answered. "We should ask our leader first. We should, we should." Ducky said. "Leader? Who?" Tippy asked. As if on cue, Chomper, Tirana, and Cira, walked out. "Sharpteeth!" The herds yelled. "No wait! It's Chomper, he's the leader of the herd." Cera said. "You let a stupid sharptooth lead the herd?" Rhett asked. "Yah, he killed Redclaw and saved us." Spike, who had learned to talk, said. Once the herds were told the story,they decided to accept it. "Hey Ali. Do you like me?" Rhett asked. "No, Littlefoot is who I like." She said. Littlefoot smiled as he and Ali kissed. Cira covered her eyes. She was still only one month old and had barely learned to talk. Meanwhile, in the mysterious beyond. Two flyers were planning their revenge. "So they let a stupid sharptooth be their leader." Sierra said. "Yes, we can use this to our advantage." Rinkus grinned evilly. About a year later in the great valley, Cira was playing with littlefoot's son: Ben. "Hello down there." Called an english accented flyer. Petrie heard it and flew to meet his uncle. "Hi uncle." Petrie said to Pterano. "Hello Petrie." Pterano said. "I am here as my exile is over." Pterano said. "Uhhhhh. New leader will decide to end it or not." Petrie said. "Then take me to the leader." Pterano replied. The two adult flyers flew to the dinosaur priderock. "Absolutley not!" everyone said at the same time. "But Chomper, he changed flyer. He no hurt us." Petrie begged. "No." Chom﻿per repeated. "We both have children now! I don't want him poisoning their minds!" Littlefoot said. "Yah, I have a daughter now to! I don't want him anywhere near here!" Cera yelled. "Yes, now I have a son to and he is the youngest in the valley!" Ducky agreed. "And I have twins. They aren't going to be safe with him around." Ruby said aswell. It was all true, Cera's daughter: named Tria after her grandmother, Ducky's son: Max, Ruby's twin sister and brother: Edge, and Sophie, and Littlefoot and Ali's son: Ben, they all had children to nurture and didn't want to lose them to Pterano. Chomper and Cera chased Pterano back to the mysterious beyond. "WHY YOU DO THAT?!" Petrie cried. "Because we don't want to lose them." Chomper replied. "YOU CAN'T JUST CHASE HIM AWAY WHEN HE COULD LIVE HERE." Petrie yelled back. "Petrie, your only thinking of what you want. We're not banishing him back, we're ensuring our children's safety. Can't you understand that?" Cera asked. "Hmph!" Petrie sighed but accepted the fact that they were just protecting their children. Pterano flew back to where he saw Rinkus and Sierra. "What do you want ya blowhard?" Sierra asked angrily. "I want you to work with me to find the stone of cold fire. When we do, we'll kill those brats and take over the great valley." Pterano replied. "Yes, we'll rule over the world to once we get our wish. Yes?" Rinkus said. "Yes, we've never needed anyone." Pterano said. PTERANO: We've never needed anyone. RINKUS: We'll go our way alone. SIERRA: We'll use our own intelligence to find that magical stone. PTERANO: (Spoken) After all I am the leader. PTERANO: Yes I'm a very important creature. PTERANO: Tremendously brave and strong. RINKUS: We find that you are frequently right. SIERRA: While others are often wrong. PTERANO: Instead of arguing blindly, they should open their eyes and see that the one who will bring them paradise is the very important we. SIERRA: (Spoken) They sure are hard on themselves ain't they? PTERANO: I'm a fabulous fearsome flyer. PTERANO: I handle life with finesse. PTERANO: When others say "no it can't be so" my answer is always yes. PTERANO: I was born to be their savior. RINKUS: That is your destiny. PTERANO: Why do they despise not recognise the truly fantastic we? PTERANO: Some of us our born to lead while the rest of them must follow. SIERRA: I'd like to knock them off their perch. RINKUS: This is getting hard to swallow. PTERANO: Look at these wings! PTERANO: Look at this beak. RINKUS: I guess they could say your quite unique. SIERRA: When I'm finished with them they won't even squeak. PTERANO: (spoken) What did you say? RINKUS: (spoken) He said "lead the way." SIERRA: (spoken) Thats it! I've had it with those blowhards! PTERANO: (spoken) I know but be patient. RINKUS: (spoken) We will the rule the world soon. SIERRA: (spoken) Oh yah I get ya. Then it will time to make a few changes in the world order. PTERANO: We've a very important mission. RINKUS: Truly impressive quest. PTERANO: They think we mean to do them harm. SIERRA: When we only want whats best. RINKUS: And when we finally find the stone... PTERANO: Then at last they'll see... SIERRA: How lucky they are to know... RINKUS: As they watch us from down below... PTERANO: What reverence they will show... PTERANO: The very important... RINKUS: Very important... SIERRA: Very important... PTERANO: Me! ALL: The very important we! CHAPTER 3: ATTACK! Chomper walked over to his friends who were talking. "I'm going to visit the pridelands again." Chomper told his friends. "Can we go with you?" Asked Ruby. "Sure just be ready by dawn." Chomper told them. The group got up and followed Chomper through the water ways to the area he had left through. Cira then wandered off with Ben. "Hey, I can't wait to meet those people daddy talked about." Cira said.﻿ "Me neither. Lets go." Ben replied. Then, Pterano, Rinkus, and Sierra, attacked the youngsters. "This was like taking treesweets from a baby." Sierra said evilly. Unfortunatley for them, Chomper heard their cries and raced to them. Just when Pterano was about to kill the hatchlings, Chomper jumped out with his friends close behind. Rinkus and Sierra flew off but Pterano got caught by Littlefoot. He then lay trapped under Chomper's foot. "YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!!" He yelled. "Noooo! Let him live. Please Chomper." Petrie tearfully begged. He briefly got up and Ducky stood on Pterano's wing to prevent him from escaping. "You should kill him. Half the herd is dead because of him!" Cera advised. "If you kill him ME NOT BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" Petrie shouted. "Fine. But don't think he wouldn't be punished." Chomper growled. "This herd has exiled you for five cold times. I will make you beg for that. I pass my judgement now!" Chomper glared. Pterano had received a scar as a reminder of this and Chomper passed his judgement. "Exile!" He roared. "NO!" Petrie cried. "NO! UNCLE!" Petrie screamed as Chomper looked at the flyer who tried to kill his daughter, who was hugging his leg. ALI: Deception! RHETT: '''Disgrace! '''BOTH: '''Evil as plain as the scar on his face. '''CERA: '''Desception! An outrage! '''DUCKY: Disgrace'! '''For shame! '''LITTLEFOOT: '''See ya later agitator! '''SHORTY: '''He asked for trouble the moment he came. '''TIPPY: '''Deception! An outrage! '''TIRANA: '''Disgrace! For shame! '''SHORTY: '''He asked for trouble the moment he came! '''LITTLEFOOT: '''See ya later agitator! '''ALL: '''Born in grief! '''ALL: '''Raised in hate! '''ALL: '''Helpless to defy his fate! '''ALL: '''Let him run! '''ALL:' Let him live! ALL: '''But do not forget what we cannot forgive: '''ALL: '''That he is not one of us! '''ALL: '''He has never been one of us! '''ALL: '''He is not one of us! '''ALL: '''Not our kind! '''ALL: '''Someone once lied to us! '''ALL: '''Now were not so blind. '''ALL: '''For we knew what he's done! '''ALL: '''And we know that he'll never be... '''CERA: '''He is not one of us! "Why you do that?" Petrie sobbed. "Because he almost he almost killed my daughter! No gets away with punishment!" Chomper said. "You didn't have to exile him!" Petrie screeched back. "Petrie, how would you like it if he tried to kill your child?" Chomper asked. Petrie looked torn for a moment. "Me... would exile him!" Petrie finally said, understanding that his uncle was not to be trusted. Chomper walked up to Cira. She smiled sheepishly, knowing her dad was mad at her. "Cira I am very dissapointed in you." Chomper said. "I know." She said shamefully. "You could have been killed! And you both put eachother in danger!" Chomper scolded. "I was just trying to be brave like you." Cira sobbed. "I am only brave when I have to be." Chomper said. "But your not of afraid of anything dad." She said sadly. "I was afraid today." Chomper replied. "You were?" She asked, she thought her dad knew everything and wasn't scared of anything. "Yes. I thought I might lose you." He said. "I think that flyer was even scareder!" She laughed. "Cause no one messes with your dad!" He laughed back and took Cira back to the nest where they slept well that night. But in the middle of the night, Littlefoot was having a strange dream. "Littlefoot! Littlefoot! Help me!" Chomper called, he was stuck on a cliff. "Chomper!" He called back. He turned around and saw a cackling Redclaw. "No! Chomper! Just a little farther!" He said trying to reach his friend. "Got ya! Trust me!" Redclaw hissed. "Littlefoot!" Chomper called as he fell to his doom. "No!" Littlefoot yelled. "Redclaw!" Littlefoot glared. Redclaw's cackling form then turned to a familiar form: Sharptooth. "Sharptooth...?" Littlefoot said wide eyed. He then tossed Littlefoot to his death. "NOOOOOOO!" Littlefoot yelled as he fell. He woke up and realized it was just a dream. But he then felt uneasy: that seemed like a preminition. PART 2: CHAPTER 1: AN OLD ENEMY RETURNS Pterano met with Rinkus and Sierra in a cave. "Looks like he's more powerful then we thought." Rinkus said, rubbing the bump on his head. "You are lucky that nephew was there. Chomper would have killed you!" Sierra groaned. "You puny flyers won't be able to defeat him without me!" A dark voice growled. "Your...Your supposed to be dead!" Pterano shuddered as a 55 foot sharptooth with dark green skin, a golden stomach, and a blind eye, stood there. "I will help you kill those brats." Sharptooth grinned, his razor sharp, knife like teeth were gleaming with the sight of blood on a few. "I have a bone to pick with them anyway." Sharptooth glared. "Just get them disposed of, and I'll kill them." Sharptooth cackled. "Alright, we have a deal." Pterano said. "I want revenge on their comrades. I would like to assist to." Said Scar. "Alright then! We just have one more thing to end: them!" Sharptooth growled. "Well...What we supposed to do? Kill Chomper there?" Rinkus asked. "Precisley." Scar grinned. '''SHARPTOOTH: '''I know that your mouths are bit and shrunk. '''SCAR: '''Are as wet as a warthog's backside. '''PTERANO: '''But sick as you are. Pay attention. '''SHARPTOOTH: '''My words are a matter of pride. '''SCAR: '''Its clear from your vacant expression, the lights are not always there. '''PTERANO: '''But we're talking kings and sucession. '''ZIRA: '''Even you can't be caught unaware! '''SHARPTOOTH: '''So prepare for the chance of a lifetime. '''SCAR: '''Be prepared for sensational news. '''PTERANO: A shiny new era is tip-toething nearther. SHENZI:(SPOKEN) And when do we feed you? SCAR: Just listen to teacher. SHARPTOOTH: '''I know its sounds sordid. '''SCAR: But you'll be rewarded when atlast I am given my dues. PTERANO: And injustice, deliciously squared be prepared! BONZAI: (SPOKEN) '''Yah be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what? '''SIERRA: (SPOKEN) '''For the death of the kings! '''SHENZI: (SPOKEN) What are they sick? '''RINKUS: (SPOKEN) '''No you fool! We're gonna kill them! And their friends to! '''HYENAS: (SPOKEN) '''Hey great idea! Who needs a king? No king! No king! Lalalalalala! '''ALL: (SPOKEN) '''Idiots! There will be kings! '''BONZAI: (SPOKEN) '''But you said that... '''PTERANO, SHARPTOOTH, AND SCAR: (SPOKEN) '''We will be kings! Stick with us, and you'll never go hungry again! '''ALL: (SPOKEN) '''Long live the kings! Long live the kings! '''CHORUS: '''It's great that we'll soon be connected to a king who'll be all time adored. '''SCAR: '''Of course quid pro qou, you're expected to take certain duties on board. '''PTERANO: '''The future is littered with prizes. '''SHARPTOOTH: '''And though I remain addresse. '''ALL: '''The point that we must emphasize is: YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME! '''SHARPTOOTH: '''So prepare for the coup of the century. '''SCAR: '''Be prepared for the murkiest scam! PTERANO: Meticulous planning. SHARPTOOTH: Tenacity spanning. SCAR: Decades of denial. ALL: Is simply why I'll be king. SHARPTOOTH: Undisputed! PTERANO: Respected. SCAR: Saluted! SHARPTOOTH: And seen for the wonder we are. SCAR, PTERANO, AND SHARPTOOTH: Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared! '''ALL: '''Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared! PART 2: CHAPTER 2: RETURN TO THE PRIDE Zazu was inspecting the animals by a river. "Elephants: check. Zebras: check. Croco..." He wasn't able to finish as a herd of dinosaurs led by a blue tyrannosaur came out of the waterfall. "Chomper! Nice to see you again." Zazu bowed to the dinosaur king. "Tell Simba I am on my way." Chomper told Zazu. "Yes sire." Said Zazu. "Sire! Sire! Chomper is back!" Zazu panted. "Cool! I can't wait to see him again!" Kovu said. "Hi guys!" Chomper said as he and his friends climbed up priderock. Cira hid behind her father's leg. "Hi. you must be Chomper's kid." Koey said to the little sharptooth. "Hi." Cira replied to Koey. As the friends reunited, Sharptooth, Scar, Zira, Pterano, Rinkus, and S﻿ierra closed in. "Well ain't that sweet! To bad its going to end now!" Sierra smirked. "We can take any flyer that attakcs us!" Chomper laughed as Sierra and Rinkus closed in. "Yah. But we're not alone!" Rinkus grinned diabolically. At that moment, Sharptooth, Scar, Zira, and Pterano appeared. "You!" Littlefoot glared with flaming eyes of hate as he saw the sharptooth that was the personification of pure evil. "Now I will kill you all and take the throne!" Sharptooth roared. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Chomper growled back. Both sharpteeth started to circle eachother. "Now you'll pay for dehtroning me!" Scar roared as he lunged and battled Simba. Kovu attacked Zira and fought with ferocity of revenge. Meanwhile, Chomper was losing his fight against Sharptooth. Sarptooth bit his neck and Chomper threw him off. Sharptooth attacked again and whipped him with his tail. Chomper rammed into a tree and kicked Sharptooth's stomach. The attack caused a wound but Sharptooth wasn't done yet. He attacked and grabbed Chomper's neck and rammed him into a tree and Chomper caused the tree to get knocked over and bit Sharptooth's foot. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. Scar hit Simba in the face and he was thrown close to the edge of priderock. Kovu saw this and batted Zira hard in the face. He then kicked her down. He rushed to help Simba. Scar saw this and bashed him to the floor. Simba kicked Scar in the neck. Chomper gained a grip on Sharptooth's neck and rammed him into a tree. Sharptooth then hit him on the bottom of the head and bit Chomper's chest. Chomper then slashed Sharptooth in the face. Sharptooth was momentarily stunned and Chomper whipped him in the neck. Sharptooth stumbled before tripping on a rock and falling. Scar then pretemded to slip and was hanging on to priderock. Simba was about to finish him when Scar grabbed him and tossed him off. Simba plumetted to the ground. The fall wasn't enough to kill him. But he was knocked out cold. Kovu lunged and clashed with Scar. But Zira then batted him to the ground and Scar stood on him. Petrie saw Pterano about to kill Kovu and dove in front of him. "Uncle. Me love you but this has to stop!" Petrie yelled as he flexed his claws. "If you want to fight, then so be it!" Pterano screeched. Uncle and Nefu fought in the clouds. The two flyer used their feet like swords and kept trying to attack the other, only to be blocked. Chomper managed to hold back Sharptooth tire him out. Chomper then was rammed into a canyon. Littlefoot remembered this from his dream. "Chomper! No!" Littlefoot roared as he attacked sharptooth. Sharptooth then got rammed by Cera. Ducky punched him, petrie slashed him, and the others all attacked him at once. "This isn't over!" He growled as he and the others retreated. Chomper was pulled out of the canyon and Simba and Kovu were awakened. "What'd we miss?" Asked Kovu, "We got attacked by Scar, Pterano, Sharptooth, and Zira." Chomper replied. "They may be working together!" Nala said. "That's bad!" Kiara said. Chomper and Kovu were drinking by a water fall and talking, when they both got knocked out. "Is that potion ready?" Pterano called. "Yes, it will hypnotize them." Sierra said. "My old Kovu will be back." Zira grinned. "And Chomper will become the killer he was supposed to be." Sharptooth added. The two woke up, eyes blazing with hate. "You now have the same blackness in your sole that I had." Scar grinned evilly. "We will take back what is rightfully yours." Kovu said in a harsh, evil voice. "Yes and what have you learned?" Sharptooth asked. "They are the enemy." Chomper said in the same voice. "And what must you do?" Pterano asked. "We must kill them!" The two said. The two asassins were now ready for their assignment: kill Simba. PART 2: CHAPTER 3 Simba came back to east gorge to remember his father. He walked around, little did he know what was about to happen. Chomper was hiding behind a herd of zebras. He roared and the zebras ran with fear, towards the gorge. "All is going according to plan." Chomper mused and gave Kovu the signal. Simba looked up and saw the zebra, he ran. He was reliving the nightmare. Kovu walked around the gorge watching Simba run for his life. Simba was running ahead, but was tiring out, he needed to get somewhere. He kept running until he saw Kovu on the ledge. "Simba up here!" Kovu yelled. Simba jumped up. He was just feet from Kovu. Kovu showed a false expression of fear for Simba. "Kovu I need help!" He yelled as he could see Kovu. Kovu then put his paw down to Simba. Then Simba got the shock of his life, not to mention the last: Kovu grabbed his arm and his expression turned into a cackling evil. Simba gasped as Kovu's now yellow eyes were filled with hate. "Kovu...No!" Simba whispered. And Kovu then let go. Kovu grinned as Simba plummeted to his doom. Kovu jumped down and checked to see if he really was dead. Simba, the great saviour of the pridelands, was gone. Kovu laughed diabolically. Chomper joined in, the two hypnotised creatures had their first mission succesfull. Scar saw them coming with smug grins. "Success?" Pterano asked. "Yes, hes gone." Chomper said. "Perfect. You are ready for your next mission: kill Littlefoot." Scar said.﻿